The Fallen Cloaks
The Fallen cloaks are groups of villagers that have banded together to prevent threats to the region, and are the followers of the teachings of the Gray Cloaks and its last member Rigard Windhowler. The group has been heavily trained in the tactics used by the Gray Cloaks, which used the environment to their advantage. The fallen cloaks usually wear their signature cloaks, based on the design used by the original Gray Cloaks, which have been fashioned to resemble the terrain itself. Each fallen cloak individual in usually heavily trained, and work together as a team despite their common weapons and amour. The true test of becoming a fallen cloak is the ability to retain the groups true intentions which is revealed only at the end of training, and the individual is given a personal interview by Rigard before being told. The group is seen as bandits and brigands for the methods that they use, which is raiding supply caravans and for burning of destroying other villages in the region. The Fallen Cloaks are tactical fighters, taking on threats posed from the region and by adventurers, regularly employ all manners of traps or teamwork to win combats. The group has numerous encampments throughout the region, usually used for gathering supplies, stopping threats, or for scouting. The Fallen Cloaks use both Common and Cloak Silent Code to communicate. History Regions The Fallen Cloaks operate near and below the Greypeak Mountains just North-East of Lerwick. Relationships The Crimson Court - Not Great The Hawthorne Guild - Okay Ideals Beliefs: * Other groups in the area are a threat to the stability of the region * We are the ones that are protecting the region from the coming threat * Those that do not join our ranks endanger themselves Goals: * We must hide out true intentions to the enemy does not learn of our plan. * We are sworn to protect our true intentions to our graves. * None can learn of the Crimson King or the horrors that he will unleash upon the world. * We must act as villains so that the Crimson King does not eliminate us entirely. * We must cooperate with the Crimson King's demands until we can strike back. Notable Members * Dirk "The Hound" Backslicer - Fallen Cloak Captain Elite * Crawlspace - Fallen Cloak Raider Elite * Skass “Blitzer” - Fallen Cloak Ruffian Elite * Ditch "The Grinder" - Fallen Cloak Enforcer Elite * Baskum “Deadeye” – Fallen Cloak Fusilier Elite * Ramos "The Huntsman" - Fallen Cloak Hunter Elite * Voss "The Hungry" - Fallen Cloak Lieutenant * Jericho Emberspark – Fallen Cloak Ember * Len Axeblaze- Fallen Cloak Ember * Taldriedri Slatespark - Fallen Cloak Ember * Bregnun Burningmore - Fallen Cloak Ember * Roe Firecutter - Fallen Cloak Ember * Jia Hollowblaze - Fallen Cloak Ember * Neervalzill Frozendancer- Fallen Cloak Ember * Vehi Dragonbinder – Fallen Cloak Dragonslayer * Reginald Claine - Fallen Cloak Advisor * Eliza "The Needle" Starfeather - Fallen Cloak Seamstress * Tobias "Sooty" Miller - Fallen Cloak Inventor * Aviron Riverwood - Fallen Cloak Nature Warden * Kye "The Phoenix" Vanderholt - Fallen Cloak Phoenix * Rigard "Windhowler" Vanderholt - Fallen Cloak Leader Category:Factions Category:The Fallen Cloaks